Insanity
by Kyoko Misami
Summary: It's the last day of school and already there is trouble. Haru's parents can't deal with him anymore. With help from a fellow classmate will he be able to keep his black side in check? Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

'**Insanity'**

By: Kyoko Misami

_Disclaimer: I don't own Haru or Fruits basket_

Chapter 1: Juvenile Hall?

The ticking of the clock made all of the students move around in their seats. Finally it was the last day of school and the summer waited. The teacher tapped the pen on the desk irritably. She was waiting for the students to rush out of those large doors, into the outside. A girl with reddish brown hair glanced out the window and sighed.

'I can't take this suspense! It's the last day dang nabbit!'

Finally as if it stalled a loud ringing echoed throughout the classroom. Everyone ran out of their seats and to the door. The girl tried to push through, but gasped as she felt someone elbow her in the chest. She fell over dizzily bumping into a boy with white hair. Her books dropped from her arms and onto the floor. For a moment the boy looked confused. He stopped and bent over to pick up her black notebook.

"Yo, are you alright?" he asked calmly handing her the book. The girl snatched it away blushing and brushed her skirt off.

"Um...yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping."

The white haired boy just shrugged and walked away with his hands in his pockets. He still looked confused after he left through the doorway. The girl followed slowly behind him. The hallway was packed with girl's crowding around a boy with purplish hair. She knew him to be Yuki Sohma. All the girls in her class talked about him, saying how adorable he looked, she had no clue why he was such a big deal. I mean he's just a boy right? She felt someone slap her really hard on the back and a loud pitched voice.

"Hey Misuru!" It was her friend Suzume. Today her face was more cheerful then most days as she had this serene smile planted on her face. Misuru rubbed the spot where Suzume slapped her.

"Why do you always have to do that Suzume!"

"Oh c'mon Misuru! Today is the last day! We are no longer sophomores! Second year of high school here we come!" Suzume cheered.

"So why are so ecstatic today? Did Kei ask you out?"

Suzume smiled and skipped in front of Misuru. Misuru stared at her friend sweat dropping. She really was acting strange.

"Maybe he did and maybe he didn't" Suzume sang.

"Just tell me already! You are getting me sick!" Suzume danced around Misuru joyfully poking her in the back. Misuru grabbed her friend by the pony tail and told her to settle down.

"Well, Misuru what burst your bubble?" Suzume pouted "I'm allowed to be cheerful when I want to."

"You are being annoying Suzume, not cheerful. Anyway what the heck happened between you and Kei?"

"You really want to know?" Suzume teased.

"Of course! That's what I've been asking you for five minutes already!"

"Kei asked me yesterday if I'd like to go with him to the festival of fools." Suzume explained.

"And...?" Misuru continued

"I said yes. So now I actually get to go with the festival with the cutest guy in our class!" Suzume replied happily.

"Sorry, but Kei isn't the cutest guy in our class." Misuru said blushing.

"Oh my god Misuru! Don't tell me you are still going on about Hatsuharu?"

"Suzume you know how much I like him. It's not my fault he is so adorable!" Misuru blushed "just before he helped me pick up my books."

"Misuru you have a 9 out of a 1000 chance with Haru. Why don't you give up? He hardly talks to anyone, but his cousin Momiji...he's just one small chatterbox!"

"Trust me somehow Suzume. I'll never give up. See now those Yuki fan girls should be the ones to give up." Misuru said loudly as they passed the group of girls. One of the girls scowled and turned her head the other way. The one named Minami went up to Misuru with a determined look.

"What did you say? What did you say about our beloved prince?"

"Did I say anything about Yuki, Suzume?" Misuru asked her friend.

"No of course not. Why would we ever talk about your beloved Yuki?" Minami glared at the two girls.

"If you were then, you have no right to." Minami replied

"Yeah the prince is ours." One of the other members chorused.

"Sure he is." Suzume said sarcastically.

The group of Yuki fan girls walked away and just when they turned to corner, Misuru started to laugh. Suzume joined in.

"I can't believe them. Yuki would never give them the time of day!" Misuru sniggered.

"Lately they have been acting weirder lately haven't you noticed?" Suzume asked

"Duh, it's because of that girl Tohru Honda that makes them jealous."

"I heard from a couple of people that she's living there at Yuki's house. Gossip I'm sure"

"Actually it's true. I heard her two friends Arisa and Saki talk about it the other day near the teachers lounge. I was surprised too. If the Yuki fan club found out. Hell for poor Tohru Honda."

"Tohru is really nice. I've talked to her before in the lunchroom."

"When was that Suzume?"

"Not so long ago. She is so lucky! She also hangs out with Yuki's cousin Kyou. He is so dreamy." Suzume swooned and Misuru whacked her on the back of the head.

"Hello you have KEI now I presume." Misuru remarked

"He didn't really ask me out you know." Suzume stated.

"Yeah but he always seemed interested in you Suzume."

"I guess he always has since middle school."

**MISURU'S POV**

I can't stand those fan club girls. Who do they think they are? Suzume and I talked for a while before I headed home. My house is not so far away from the school. Really all I have to do is walk three blocks and I'm there. As I headed out of the doors, I spotted Momiji and Haru waiting for someone at the edge of the parking lot. I felt like an idiot standing there staring at them. I knew that my face was turning a bright shade of red once Momiji noticed me.

"Hallo Misuru-chan." Momiji waved.

"Oh hello Momiji-kun." I replied. "What are you doing this summer?"

"I'm going to Germany with my Papa!" He smiled at me. Momiji made me laugh.

"Well, that sounds exciting." A car stopped in front of the two and Momiji ran off. Haru opened the door and went into the car as well and before they left Momiji said goodbye.

"See you soon Misuru-kun Tsube!" (An: Tsube in German means 'later')

Haru was right there in front of me. I was so scared to tell him that I loved him at that moment. Deep inside I knew that those three words haunted me. I feared to say them, and yet I have no regrets. Later, all of this will come up in ashes. What I know might be true.

Shigure busily walked into the house with a package under his arm. He had just visited Hatori at the estate which occurred with seeing Akito as well. _(AN: this is no longer Misuru's POV. Just to let you know_) Tohru was busy scrubbing a large soda stain from the living room rug, Yuki was busy helping with the dishes in the kitchen and kyou was um...I'm not exactly sure.

"Tohru what happened to my precious rug?" Shigure exclaimed as he placed the package on the nearby table and sat down to read the evening newspaper.

"Uh...Kyou-kun accidentally split soda. Gomen if the rug is ruined Shigure-san." Tohru apologized.

"Oh nonsense Tohru-kun. I can get a new one." He laughed. Yuki walked into the room with a dish rag in his hands and a soap bottle. Tohru stood up and wiped the water from her forehead. She did a victory stance then headed for the bathrooms.

"So where are you going to get this new rug?" Yuki asked as Tohru fled from the room. Shigure stood there for a moment and thought. It was awkward but he finally found his solution.

"I have no clue. I'll ask around for a rug store. I'm sure Haa-san knows where one is." Shigure laughed.

It was dark out when Hatori had finally gotten to Haru's house and dropped him off. Somehow it was strange. There were police cars in the driveway and out on the street pavement. When he walked through those heavy black doors his parents greeted him with an eerie smile. Now he knew something was wrong.

"Haru these officers are here to take you to juvenile hall." His mother stated.

"What the hell are you talking about Juvenile hall?" He asked

"The last couple of days, you've been out of control and the family can't take it any longer. Haru if you don't get help soon its jail."

"Still," Haru smirked "This isn't a good reason to send me to juve. What have I ever done wrong?"

"Just yesterday you were caught shoplifting from a electronics store and ammunitions store." One of the officers replied. Haru's eye twitched and his father ran over to him holding him back. Black Haru was about to emerge in all of his rage and much more.


	2. Chapter 2

'**Insanity'**

By: Kyoko Misami

Disclaimer: I don't own Haru or Fruits basket

**Chapter 2: Getting help.**

_She wanted something but couldn't seem to grasp it. It was her life, her name, her future. She wanted somewhere where she could gallop on horses on a mountainside. She wanted to live in a place where war didn't exist. She wanted someone to love her and yet this couldn't happen. He was a man who never spoke of love. She would glance in his direction wishing that he would look back. She wanted to feel warm arms around her and see the blue waves engulf her soul..._

Misuru read this excerpt from one of her friends books then slammed it shut. Suzume was too busy on the phone to notice that someone was knocking at the font door. Her mother ran out of the bathroom in a white robe, trying to comb her hair.

"Suzume why can't you get the door? God one of these days I'll disconnect your phone then you wouldn't have anyone to talk to!"

Suzume sighed and covered the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Misuru, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

Misuru put a fold in the page of the book and placed it neatly with the others upon the shelve. The knocking on the door stopped once Suzume's mother answered it. Suzume slapped Misuru on the back once she hung up the phone. Misuru flinched.

"I really wish you'd stop doing that."

"Okay fine...god Misuru you never let me have fun." Suzume sighed.

Misuru saw a large box in the corner that said Twister. She ran over to the closet and pulled it out slowly. Suzume eyed her with a mischievous look.

"You want to play?" Suzume smiled

"Sure I'll play. But first a little wager." Misuru replied

""Whoever wins has to eat cat food."

"That's gross but sure I'll do it." Misuru said. "That means you also have to."

"You're on Misuru!"

Haru had locked himself out in his bedroom once the cops left. Black haru had erupted and crashed the place. Sometimes he didn't know how to control it and his parents had a point. He needed help but he didn't know where to get it. Maybe from yuki. Yuki had helped him out before and it worked, well not exactly but he'll try. Shigure answered his door with a surprised expression.

"Haa-kun why are you here so late at night?"

"Is Yuki home?" Yuki walked over to the door with a rag in one hand and tohru was behind him smiling, gay as usual. (An: happy gay not the other gay.)

"What is it Haru?"

"Yuki I need your help."

"Did Kisa run away from home again?"

"No not that. My parents say that I'm a burden and that I'll go to juvenile hall."

"What?" Yuki replied "What did you do this time Haru?"

AT SUZUME"S HOUSE

Misuru was looking straight at the bowl of mixed tuna and sardines. Suzume held it out in front of her looking at Misuru's disgusted face. She was so close to winning the game that she forgot the wager they had made. Too bad she had to eat the cat food.

"Suzume c'mon this is disgusting."

"But you agreed to do it Misuru now eat!"

Misuru threw the can out into the garbage and ran out of the apartment and onto the street. Suzume followed behind her with a look of distaste.

"All you had to do was say fine I won't do it. Now you wasted cat food!"

"Really Suzume do you have anything better to do in your life?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, there is my point!"

Just before Misuru headed home she noticed Haru walking down the street with Yuki. Haru looked pissed off and the only time she saw him like that was last week during gym. The teacher told him that he wasn't allowed to wear that outfit at school and he had lashed out. Misuru was talking to Momiji when the gym teacher was thrown into the bleachers. A couple of the students held him back and Suzume began to laugh.

"Oh my god I'd thought I'd never see the day when Haru would do that!" she laughed. Misuru blushed still staring at Haru.

"Neither did I."

A/N: Chapter 2 is over and thanks for anyone who read this. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

'**Insanity'**

By: Kyoko Misami

Disclaimer: I don't own Haru or Fruits Basket

**Chapter 3: The gift.**

Misuru held the books to her chest as she stuck around the street post to get a closer look. Yuki was talking very slowly and Haru's eyes had this dark gleam in them. She sighed. Not once in her life would she be able to talk to him. Yuki stared in her direction and with a fast movement she ducked behind a garbage can.

'Oh my god I think Yuki saw me!'

When Yuki turned away Misuru popped her head out and saw the two walk down to the large estate. She knew that a large family lived there, the Sohma's she thought. Then she gasped. Haru and Yuki both had the last name Sohma so she thought.

'Are their parents rich or something?'

She followed close behind and Yuki had a strange feeling that they were being watched and sure enough Momiji jumped from no where landing on Misuru. Her body was smashed to the floor as she looked into Momiji's large eyes. Yuki and Hatsuharu were also next to her with serious faces. Momiji smiled and helped her up.

"Hallo Misuru what brings you here?" he asked.

"I was um...coming home from Suzume's house." Misuru still felt like she was caught and sighed. "Actually I was wondering why you two were out so late. It's already 10:00."

Yuki sweat dropped and Haru shrugged. Momiji tired to latch onto Misuru's arm but Yuki held him back.

"Momiji..."

"C'mon Yuki it's not fair. I'm allowed to hug Misuru." Momiji whined.

"Not out here in the open your not. Do you want her to get into trouble?" Haru replied.

Momiji pouted but did as he was told. For some reason Haru had the same look of confusion he did the other morning when Misuru bumped into him. He stared at Misuru carefully as if inspecting her. They walked together half the way without any word until Momiji piped up.

"Misuru! Do you want to come to my house? We have ice cream!" He said happily.

"Gomen nasai Momiji-Chan, but I'm actually late into getting home."

Misuru felt around in her pockets for her house key and noticed that something was in there as well. It was a chain she wanted to give to Haru yesterday during the last day of school.

'Misuru he is right here give him the chain.' She said to herself.

'But what if he doesn't like it?' she thought and popped it out of her pants pocket. She shoved the package in front of Haru's face and bowed.

"Um...Hatsuharu-san this is for you. I was um...supposed to give it to you yesterday, but I forgot."

Haru took it from her in confusion and opened it up. Misuru blushed furiously and slowly walked away from them. She didn't want to hear him say thank you because like Suzume said, she would never be able to have him.

She ran all the way home and her front door was locked. Neither her mother nor her father came to answer it and that meant that they had gone to gamble at a friend's house. She sat there crying because she was such a coward, and she couldn't do anything by herself. She heard footsteps and Haru stood there with the chain in his hands.

"Ha...Haru what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say thanks." He replied "You got this for me right?"

"Oh um...your welcome I guess. I didn't really know what to get...well because I hardly talked to you at school. I should be the one thanking you for yesterday when you helped me pick up my stuff."

"This is just fine." He muttered. Misuru blushed looking up at him. He was so cute at that moment that she felt she was going to blurt it out.

"Uh...um Hatsuharu-san if you need anything I'll be happy to help." She said smiling. Yuki and Momiji were behind him telling him that they had to go back to the estate, but Yuki didn't look too happy for some reason.

"Yuki why are you so tense?" Momiji asked jumping around the place as they walked away form Misuru's large white house. Yuki turned away and Momiji sighed.

"We will not take you to see Akito if you really don't want to see him." Momiji replied. He turned his glance at Haru who put the chain around his neck.

"Misuru-kun was nice to get you that!" he said smiling.

"Hmm..." Haru muttered. "There really has something about her..."

"Huh? You mean Misuru?" Momiji asked. Haru kept quiet. When they got to the gate Hatori was there to meet them.

"Haru, Momiji you are late and your parents just called to see where you where." He replied looking smitten. He clicked a button on his keys and a beep came from his car.

"Yuki I suspect that you are coming here to see Akito." He asked "Why would that be?"

"No Haru came to Shigure's asking if I would help him with something." Yuki said.

"Indeed, Haru the police came by moments ago. They said that they need to explain something to you. What did you do this time?"

"If I have to tell them again I never did anything."

**MISURU'S POV**

Thank god that Haru didn't reject my gift. I was really nervous. Id' never has enough courage to tell him though it's just not something I would do. I'm a freak. Suzume lent me a couple of books that I noticed in her small apartment. One I was reading before really reminded me of my life. I sat there reading the passage page by page.

_A place where she was always at wasn't enough and yet her life wasn't as happy as it seemed to be. She was afraid...afraid that she would find out something horrible. Her mother and her father were never home and her friends ignored her most of the time. She would look his way day by day wishing that she had a purpose. She had one, but didn't realize that it was there all along..._

I sat reading this book at my desk getting into it as the character had a job to do. This girls name was Karachi and her life was just like mine. She had the same problems I had at the age of 13 when no one talked to me because I was different.

**A/N: Alright short chapter but that's just me! The chapters will be longer once I think of something to write. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

'**Insanity'**

**By: Kyoko Misami**

Disclaimer: I don't own Haru or Fruits Basket

_My answers to your reviews..._

**Tsuki Mizuno:** Thanks! I haven't read any of your stories yet but I'm all for it!

**PitaLove235:** Yeah I'll explain later.

**Anime Stalkers Inc:** Misuru will help Haru out trust me.

_**Chapter 4: The Festival**_

"We can't tell her the secret."

"Of course not. But she can help."

"What?"

"She can help hold in my anger. She has something about her. Just like someone I know..."

"You mean like Rin?"

"Rin is family and I can deal with that."

"You want an outsider to help?"

"It's the only choice."

_She walked home that day staying in the dark. She was me and I was her. We shared the same life, the same failures, the same pain. But there was one difference that she didn't exist. She was a blur of imagination, of time._

"Misuru! Suzume is here!" her mother called. "Misuru?"

She continued to read passage by passage flipping through the dialogue. Whoever wrote this knew a great deal about her. Did she have a stalker? No, she couldn't have. That was the time when she couldn't speak the truth.

_She was stuck in that little room with no air, the water flowing in her hands scratched with blood. The rope was tight and she was afraid. Insanity that's what it was...insanity..._

"Misuru get going! We are going to be late!" Misuru closed the book.

"Where are we going Suzume?"

"To the festival of course!"

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Continuing the struggle a mindless thought grew over. The light was dimmer and the anger arose. They didn't want him and yet suicide wasn't the answer...or was it? How that was his black side came to be? Was it really all the teasing about the ox or was it his own jealously? His mother would cry every night looking at photos from six years ago. Into the eyes of that little child in the picture bore fear. Fear of being accepted. As much as his mother wanted to hold him close, she couldn't

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Misuru lets go on that ride!"

"Huh? What ride?"

"The Bat of DOOM!" Suzume pointed. Misuru's face turned white.

"Nuh uh I'm not going on there!"

"Yes you are."

"No!" Suzume grabbed Misuru's hand.

"Weren't you coming here with Kei?"

"He bailed out. Has a band thing."

"I bet you shooed him away." Misuru said trying to make her let go of her arm.

"Actually no...He really said that."

Misuru got into the rollercoaster in dismay. She would always embarrass herself on rides like these. As the thing began to move she buckled up and held on for her life. Suzume was enjoying it but she didn't. The only thing she could think about is getting out of that thing ...ALIVE.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"You are so mean Hari!"

"Momiji you have to remember what your father said. No candy for a week."

"Not that I wanted to go on that ride."

Momiji pointed at the bat of DOOM. Hatori turned white and walked away holding his black coat in his arms. Momiji followed looking at all the rides and all the kids. It wasn't really that crowed until the end of the day when everyone else comes. Momiji saw someone with brown hair come off of one of the rides. It looked exactly like Misuru.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Urn I think I'm going to barf..."Misuru held her stomach and dozily went up to her friend who was cheering.

"Lets' go on that again!" she screamed loudly.

"Oh...no..."

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Ms. Rin we have someone here to visit."

"Is it Kagura-chan? She is supposed to come here to pick me up."

"No Ms. Rin it isn't. It's some boy with white hair."

"Ha...Hatsuharu is here? To see me?"

Haru walks into the hospital infirmary and sees Rin sitting in one of the beds. She was little wasted looking but otherwise she looked fine. He moved near her side and gave her a gentile kiss upon her forehead. It made her shiver.

"Why are you here Haru? Did that bastard Akito make you come?" she said angrily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were...alright."

"Huh?" she said moving away. "Why are you acting like this? I told you that we are over."

"That isn't it. Stop being such a bitch." Haru said annoyed. Rin jumped back in her bed.

"I'm not being a bitch! It's not my fault I ended up in here! It's all Akito's fault...it's his entire fault!"

"I've realized that after what happened to Yuki. If you calm down I have something to tell you." He whispered something in her ear and she gasped.

"No...He...he wouldn't! Not that I care if it happens"

"It's the only chance and the curse will finally be broken." Haru said looking out the window. "And maybe we will finally live a normal life without being afraid. Rin you know this and yet you still are dense."

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

_Ring ring..._

_Ring ring..._

'You have reached Shigure Sohma's residence if this is Aaya I'll get back to you my love! Leave a message at the beep.'

_Beep_

"Shigure this is Akito. I have been thinking a lot lately that all of this is my fault. I've been hard on everyone of the family and I'll make it up to you all...I just hope you forgive me...'

_Click 'end of message'_

**AN: Yes you might think Oh what is Akito going to do...well I'm still thinking about it so I'll make sure to update this once in a while. Please Review!**


End file.
